You Drive Me Mad
by Chibii94
Summary: Honey is mercilessly teasing Trois in public. WHen they reach the bedroom, their desires are finally fulfilled.


Darts was not Trois' game. After seeing Honey's skill, he had decided to try out a few rounds in the game room, with very little success. At this point, he had put more holes into the walls than the dartboards. Honey was surprisingly not showing his superiority by casually throwing bulls-eyes, but was playing a solo game of billiards nearby. Trois knew what he was up to. He was using the mechanics of the game to show off his natural grace and beauty. He delicately gripped the cue in his long fingers, arching his back as he bent over the table, his slender hips shifting as he lined up a shot. How could Trois not stare at such a display? Honey felt Trois' eyes and, playing coy, he stood up, looking at Trois' last miserable darts round.

"Oh dear, that's quite an abysmal score." Honey said

"I haven't really played much." Trois replied, slightly irked at his lack of skill.

"Mm, that's too bad, it's great fun," Honey set down the cue "I can help you with your technique. I am rather good, if I do say so myself."

"That would be helpful." Trois was all business. Honey was looking for attention, but it would be uncouth to give in to such bestial urges in public. Trois just wanted help with his darts, and Honey was the man to do it.

"First off, your stance is awful," Honey began "you should angle your stance to open your shoulder." he delicately pressed Trois' hips into position, his hands lingering longer than really necessary. "Now find a comfortable position for your shoulder and stay there. Nothing but your arm should move." his hand slid up Trois' side to his shoulder, making his point by grabbing his right arm with his other hand.

Trois was getting agitated. What the hell was Honey doing, feeling him up like this with other people around? He was trying to make a scene, get Trois riled, but it wasn't going to work. Trois refused to let it. Despite the slight blush creeping into his cheeks, he kept his expression neutral and followed Honey's directions.

"Okay, now you're going to aim for the very center of the target and go through the motion of throwing a couple of times before actually throwing," Honey was pressed up against Trois' back and speaking softly into his ear. Ridiculous. How was Trois supposed to throw with this twink trying to break his concentration? Much as he pretended to ignore the teasing, Honey was getting the desired reaction. The blush was growing on his cheeks and he was becoming visibly tense as he fought to remain composed.

Honey dropped his hands to Trois' hips to leave his arm free and whispered, his breath hot against Trois' neck, "Now throw."

Trois concentrated on keeping his breathing steady, trying to block out Honey's warmth pressing into his back. Why did he have to be so handsome? Everything he did was dripping with grace and sexuality like, well, honey. He pulled back and released the dart, and this one flew in a graceful parabola, landing near the center of the target. Not a bulls-eye, but a respectable score.

"Very good, Trois. That's the way." honey said, patting Trois' hip.

"Honey…" Trois said with a clear "not here, not now" in his voice

"I"m just helping you with your darts game. And look, you're improving already." Honey said in mock innocence.

"Get a room you two poofs" came a sharp voice from the card tables. It was Uno. He was attempting for the umpteenth time to teach Jyugo how to play blackjack, with little success. His hand was on Jyugo's head, playing with his hair as he explained the point value of each card yet again.

Honey glared at Uno, "You calling us poofs is a bit of the pot calling the kettle black isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Uno said, shooting back a glare of his own before returning to playing with Jyugo's hair.

"A good idea, let's return to our cell," Trois said, distracting Honey before he could prepare a retort, "I'm growing weary of this game." He had to get Honey out of public spaces before he started stripping or doing something equally indecent.

Honey grinned like a cat who had just learned to use a can opener, "All right, let's head back."

They walked to monorail for the trip back to their cell block. Trois had to keep Honey from embarrassing both of them for the next 20 minutes. Trois sat down in an open seat. Honey tried to sit on Trois' lap, but he shoved the other man off and into the seat next to him. They were not children and besides, Honey was roughly his size, he was not holding that much weight for that long. As the monorail started to move, Honey's hands started wandering again. Honestly, are all Americans this brazen with public affection? He placed his arm around Trois' waist. Trois was grateful he was wearing a jumpsuit, or else his partner would be under his shirt by now. Not to be deterred, honey's hand crept up Trois' back to his shoulder as his other hand came to rest on Trois' thigh. His fingers worked under the red tie around his neck, working it loose in an attempt to get at his neck. This was crossing a line. Trois grabbed both of Honey's hands and turned to look right into his smug face.

"What do you think you're doing? Didn't you mother ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself on the train? I know we're lovers, but this is in public, people are staring, this is not decent. Now wait until-"

Trois' lecture was cut short by Honey leaning in and kissing his nose. His face turned bright red. He was furious, but at this point he was getting a little too hot and bothered to maintain his anger. Honey was pushing his buttons, both to get him angry and to turn him on. The git. He would have to yell at Honey later. He folded his arms and looked away from his immature lover. Honey wrapped his arms around Trois and buried his face in his hair. Fine. Trois would put up with this until their stop. Honey smelled nice, and he was cooing sweet nothings into Trois' ear.

When they reached their stop, Honey grabbed Trois' hand and ran off the train. Trois was quickly abandoning his propriety and ran with him.

The second their cell block door closed behind them they were kissing. Forceful, lusty kissing, tongues intertwined, the air filling with their gasping breaths. Honey pulled of Trois' already loosened tie and started unbuckling his belts. Trois took off the ribbon at Honey's neck and started working the buttons on his shirt. The jumpsuit slid from Trois shoulders as he got Honey's shirt open. They broke the kiss momentarily to finish undressing and come up for air.

"For someone so concerned with propriety, you sure got naked fast." Honey said, his breath ragged and his cheeks flushed

"Shut up and come get it, Honey Bear. I'm French, I have reputation to maintain." Trois was walking toward the futon in the corner, his naked hips swaying from side to side. The second they were in private, his inhibitions had fled, leaving him horny and in love with the hottest man in this prison.

"Oh, you're mine, my little petit three." Honey ran up and grabbed his partner's firm butt cheek and planted a kiss on his neck.

"That's petit four, you andouille." Trois said coyly

"Your name is Trois like the number three isn't it?" Honey smirked.

"Yes, but the dessert name means...ugh, whatever" Trois gave up, turned, and grabbed Honey's shoulders as he fell onto the futon, dragging Honey with him. Honey landed with his hands on either side of Trois' chest. Trois let go and reached up to take off his glasses. If he broke them again, he would have to explain, and he was not doing that. When the glasses were out of harm's way, Honey took a good look at his lover. He was gorgeous, from his beautiful reddish pink eyes to his full pink lips to the delicate line of his throat…it was too much. Honey started kissing and nibbling at his neck, wanting to taste every inch of his smooth, warm skin. Trois' hands laced into his hair, tugging it as Honey playfully bit at his sharp collarbones. Honey's tongue traced lower, finding Trois' nipples. He made an indecent sound as Honey sucked and licked. Honey knew Trois was sensitive, and he loved it. He loved feeling Trois' breath hitch and hearing him make his cute little sounds. He wanted more. He looked up at his partner's face, seeing his eyes clouded with pleasure. Such a cute expression.

"Come on, little macaron, let me hear your voice." Honey said, his voice low and purring.

"Give me what I want." Trois demanded. Honey smiled. That was his Trois.

Honey slid his hands lower and gripped Trois' hard dick. Trois moaned lewdly. Honey began to stroke it slowly, focusing on Trois' sensitive spots until he was gripping at the sheets and squirming with pleasure. At this point, Honey was sweating with desire as his hand found Trois' asshole. He slipped one slender finger inside. Trois' asshole opened easily, inviting him deeper. He was quickly able to slide in a second and third finger. Trois was panting and moaning, making Honey impatient. He wanted to feel Trois in the deepest way and give him the excruciating pleasure he desired, hear that beautiful voice even more. He took his dick, which was rock hard and oozing precum, and pressed it to Trois' entrance. As he pressed inside, Trois' moans grew louder. Sweat dripped from the tip of his nose onto Trois' chest.

"Honey...yes...keep going!" Trois cried out in pleasure.

Honey continued to slide in until he was buried up to the base. Trois was so sexy, begging for more as he took Honey's dick. He gave a few moments to adjust, and started to move. The sensation sent shivers of pleasure rippling through Trois' body. Sweat was dripping from his hair, and he felt as though his body would break apart from pleasure. Honey pounded harder, his mind blurring from the intense feeling. He changed his aim to hit Trois' prostate. He moaned, his mind lost in a sea of lust and desire. It was too much, he couldn't take it.

"Honey...I'm….I'm...Ahhhh!" his words were cut of by a powerful wave of pleasure. His dick trembled and ejaculated. He felt Honey's dick expand inside him and arch, shooting off its load to fill his insides. He wanted to feel it,every last drop. Honey's vision blurred and he moaned carnally in the orgasmic pleasure. His dick emptied completely, filling Trois until semen was leaking out where they came together.

They both gasped for air. Honey reached over for a towel they kept near the bed. After they cleaned up a bit, they lay in bed, facing each other.

"You know, Trois, you really do need to loosen up some. I think it's sexy when you let go." Honey said, his fingers finding Trois' and lacing between them.

"Oh come now, you like it when I play hard to get. I know you like a challenge. Plus, when we do get there, the experience is all the more...sweet. Isn't hit, Honey Bear?" Trois said, batting his eyelashes coquettishly.

"You drive me mad in more ways than one, you eclair."


End file.
